¿Nosotros? ¡Padres!
by AlexOkami
Summary: 1827 - Summary: Taiyo aparece de nuevo con cierta misión encargada por sus padres. Ir al pasado y hacer que se junten. ¿ Podrá? y... ¿que otros sucesos mas pueden pasar? - Mención de MPreg - ¡Pasen y lean! - Una oportunidad mas - ¡Onegai! - un pequeño aviso dentro. ¡Two-shot! - Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa: n.n

Creo que hoy me toco la semana de la inspiración… Les digo esto xD por que realmente no se me ocurre material para actualizar mis otros fics TwT

¡Sin más que decir lean!

PD: Espero realmente les guste, por que creo que me ausentare, pero no para siempre XD solo tengo un pequeño colapso de escritora :P quizá hasta la otra semana logre actualizar~ Quizá~ o sea antes, no se así que no me abandoneeen TwT.

Ya que mi lapt sigue igual *suspira*

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B**__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja).

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai, mención de MPreg.

* * *

**** ¿Nosotros? ¡Padres! ****

Un par de "sombras" estaban observando desde un edificio, cierto hogar.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? – hablo una voz apacible que, aunque sonara así, tenia un deje de preocupación.

-Si, además no veo muchos avances contigo – le respondió con una sonrisa cosa que era lo único que se veía, ya que ambos tenían unas especies de capuchas que pertenecían a unos largos abrigos… O algo similar, parecían túnicas.

-Hm – solo le respondió en un murmuro – Haz lo que quieras, entonces – dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Lo se, y no te preocupes, no le pasara nada – le dijo mientras vio desaparecer a la "sombra" mas alta – Jeje.

-¿Jugaremos? – pregunto otra pequeña voz. E igual modo tenía una túnica…

-Si lo harás, pero esta vez no con nosotros – le respondió mientras hacia desaparecer la pequeña túnica del menor y ahora lucia una ropa común, pero lo hacia ver adorable.

-Juega bien, Tai – le dijo en un susurro mientras, lo abrazaba – Y ten cuidado.

-Si lo hare, jeje – le respondió de igual modo y se le soltaba una sonrisa -Bien, empecemos el juego…

La sombra desapareció pero antes de hacerlo le dio ciertas cosas, para que se cuidara… En caso de una emergencia.

-Ten cuidado – solo se escucho al desaparecer – No lo olvides…

-Hm – solo respondió el pequeño – Por donde empezare… - murmuro y vio hacia donde miraban sus acompañantes. Y sonrío más…

**** - KHR - ****

**Namimori: 7:00am - Lugar: Casa Sawada.**

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡Es tarde! – gritaba una voz ya muy reconocida por ese sonido. El chico se levanto de golpe.

-Ese Dame-Tsuna, como siempre tarde jeje – hablo la voz infantil de un pequeño Hitman.

-¡REBORN! ¡Por que no me levantaste! – le riño molesto mientras salía del baño y se vestía rápidamente con el uniforme escolar.

-No soy tu niñera – solo le respondió mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina.

El castaño solo frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba el chaleco azul pero la corbata, simplemente se la dejo así. En el camino se la arreglaría según él.

-Ara, ara Tsu-kun – le hablo una voz dulce, era su madre Nana.

-Lo siento oka-san, Reborn no me levanto – le dijo en un deje molesto, mientras tomaba rápidamente un pan tostado – ¡Nos vemos, oka-san! – se despidió rápido.

-Aaah, Tsu-kun – sonrió la mujer - ¡ven con cuidado! – le hablo con su usual toque maternal.

-Hiii, tarde, tarde Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte ¡Hiii! – hablaba bajito. Y se apresuraba a correr o trotar…

-Oh, ¡Tsuna! – Hablo una voz relajada – Al parecer a también se te hizo tarde jajajaja – sonreía, como siempre, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Algo así jaja, Yamamoto – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿are? Y… ¿Gokudera-kun? – pregunto mientras caminaba un poco mas rápido.

-¿Gokudera? Mmm ahora que lo mencionas… -respondió, como pensativo… - No lo se, creo que me dijo algo de que estaría temprano por algo… - continuo pensativo.

-Ah, ya veo – le respondió – Hiii Yamamoto, de prisa, Hibari-san no tarda y se pondrá de guardia – indico nervioso y algo asustado.

-Jajaja es verdad – solo le dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

-_"Yamamoto, eres único" – _pensaba Tsuna con una gota.

Lo único bueno al menos para ambos es que habían llegado justo a tiempo, a tiempo de que se pusiera Hibari a ver a los "Herbívoros".

Pero como siempre nada es perfecto al menos, no para Tsuna.

-Oh Tsuna, tu corbata – le indico el chico del Béisbol

-¿Hm? – Murmuro, y se observo así mismo – Ah, es verdad, no me la puse… - el menor iba a acomodársela.

-Espera, te ayudo – le dijo el pelinegro. Mientras lo detenía y tomo sus manos para luego tomar la corbata.

El castaño sonrió un poco y se sonrojo, al ver a Yamamoto tan cerca… Así que mejor cerro sus ojos.

-Listo – hablo el pelinegro mientras le daba una vuelta a la punta y apretaba para que se acomodara bien y se ajustara al cuello - Jejeje – sonrío mas cuando vio la cara de Tsuna.

-Gracias, Yamamoto – le hablo el menor mientras sonreía mas.

-De nada, Tsuna – le respondió mientras paso una mano por sus hombros y empezaban a caminar, y este le contaba unas que otras anécdotas de sus juegos.

Pero no contaban con que dos pares de ojos los miraban con cierto recelo pero no dijeron nada, bueno al menos una no…

-¡Decimo! – Hablo la voz, que siempre dice aquello, la Tormenta, Gokudera Hayato.

-¿Gokudera-kun? – pregunto, mientras miraba de reojo y se dio la vuelta, ya que iba a su respectivo salón junto con el mayor, Takeshi.

-¡Yo, Gokudera! – saludo casual, la Lluvia, Yamamoto. Y se separaba de Tsuna para saludar como de costumbre.

El mencionado solo gruño un poco, por la forma de actuar del que tenía enfrente. Y quizá ¿celos? ¿Pero a quien?

-¡Tú! ¡Por que tienes tanta confianza con el Décimo! ¡EH! ¡Responde! – le gritaba casi.

-¡HIII! G-Gokudera-kun, ¡Cálmate! – le solicitaba, muy asustado por la forma de actuar de su amigo y auto-proclamada "Mano Derecha"- Por favor…

-Lo siento, Décimo – solo respondió mientras fruncía el ceño. Y veía con saña al pelinegro.

-uffff – solo suspiro el castaño, como si estuviera cansado –Gracias, y no te preocupes Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto solo me ayudaba con mi corbata – le dijo mientras se pasaba su mano en sus cabellos, claro es un gesto de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Jajaja, será mejor entrar – hablo después el moreno – Si no, llegaremos tarde también a clase, jajaja…

-¡Es verdad! – Hablo un poco sorprendido el castaño – _"El tiempo pasa muy rápido"._

Y así, como de costumbre, entraron se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Después de casi 20 minutos el profesor hizo su aparición y empezó a hablar de lo que trataría la clase, claro terminando pasó la lista de asistencia rápidamente…

-Hm – murmuro el castaño, de pronto sintió algo… Su intuición le decía que algo iba a pasar.

Ese sentimiento estuvo presente, durante casi todas las clases. A las cuales como siempre en algunas solo puso atención.

**+++Receso – Hora: 9:30am +++**

-Hmmm – seguía en su mundo. Mientras masticaba un poco de onigiri.

-¿sucede algo, Tsuna? – pregunto su amigo, y guardián de la lluvia.

-Si es así, Decimo díganos y le iremos a dar una paliza – siguió Hayato como siempre de enérgico.

-Emm, no, nada, Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun– les respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿seguro? –siguió cuestionando mientras en su cara se veía que tenia una mirada seria.

-Ettoo… B-Bueno – mejor respondería – Es que siento, que… Algo no se, pasara – le dijo ya en un suspiro cansado.

-Decimo… / Tsuna… - hablaron al mismo tiempo sus dos mejores amigos…

-Jajaja t-tranquilos, pero aclaro que a la vez no es nada malo – continuo.

-Mmm con que es así Dame-Tsuna – hablo una infantil voz, y de paso golpeaba al castaño.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo el atacado.

-Jajaja ¡Yo, Bebé! – saludo Yamamoto.

-¡Decimo! Hola, Reborn-san – saludo cortes el peli-plata.

-tch, tch, tch, Dame-Tsuna, siempre debes de estar alerta – hablo el arcobaleno – Un buen jefe mafioso debe de estar siempre alerta y reaccionar rápidamente – hablo como todo un sabio.

-¡Hiiiee, ya te dije que no quiero ser un jefe mafioso! – le reprocho.

Todos sonreían ya que veían a su amigo un poco mas relajado… Todo transcurrió "Normalmente"… Y después de todo regresaron a clases y como de costumbre, Yamamoto dormía, Gokudera ni prestaba atención alegando que eso era demasía fácil y Tsuna perdido viendo a la nada en la ventana…

-Ciaossu, Hibari – saludo, el pequeñín ahora en la sala del comité disciplinario.

-Bebé, ¿vienes a pelear? – pregunto sonriendo un poco mientras alzaba una tonfa.

-Hoy no, Hibari – hablo y sonrió un poco.

-Si no es así, retírate – le indico mientras veía unos papeles.

-Je, solo te digo que de vez en cuando salgas a caminar – fue lo único que dijo y salto del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-Hm – solo murmuro como una respuesta.

Y se escucho un timbre, el de salida. Y si, empezaba su preciado fin de semana. Para algunos… (N/A: cof todos cof)…

Ahora como de costumbre las "manadas herbívoras" Salían de clases y se disponían a irse a sus respectivos hogares… Mientras un azabache veía en su sala a todos irse… Se sentía algo cansado.

-Quizá el Bebé, tenga razón – hablo bajito mientras bostezaba. Sin mas tomo su saco negro de costumbre y salió para caminar un poco.

* * *

**** -** **KHR - ****

Y de igual modo, los dos amigos del castaño iban caminando y contando cosas que hacían reír a uno y a otro le hacían molestia…

-Jajaja si, fue tan divertido – hablo moreno.

Pero todos se detuvieron en seco, al ver a un niño llorando… El que castaño, fue en su "auxilio" y detrás sus dos amigos.

-oh, que te sucede, ¿estas perdido? – preguntaba intentando tranquilizarlo. Y lo toco levemente para no asustarlo…

-snif, snif ¿are? – Hablo un poco bajito – s-si lo estoy – hablo intentando parecer serio, esa actitud le recordó a alguien. Pero el chico estaba cabizbajo

-Y-Ya veo, ¿y tus padres? – le pregunto de algún modo se sentía familiar.

El niño, alzo su mirada y simplemente se lanzo a los brazos del Decimo Jefe.

-N-No lo se waaaa – lloraba y se restregaba en el pecho del vongola.

-Estaras bien, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi – dijo mientras palmeaba un poco su espalda.

Intentando con ello reconfortándolo, pero nadie vio aquella sonrisa "maléfica" del niño. Quien después rápidamente durmió. Pero nadie contaba que a veces, "hasta las nubes oyen" ya que el titulo de ese "mote" si vio la cara del niño cosa que le hacia dudar sobre por que veía aquello es decir la escena del Vongola actuando de esa forma "cariñosa" con ese herbívoro y… La cara del niño, le causaba curiosidad.

-_"Parte 1, completada" – _pensaba el chiquillo que realmente si estaba cansado, de tanto esperar a que apareciera su victim… Es decir la causa de su estadía en ese lugar.

-Tsuna, será mejor irnos a tu casa se hace tarde – hablo el moreno.

-Si, Decimo mañana podríamos buscar la familia de ese niño. Continúo el oji-verde.

-S-Si, vamos – respondió algo nervioso el mencionado, claro apartando el echo de que se sentía sonrojado ya que el niño por ahora "desconocido" se aferraba a él, haciéndole sentir como una "madre"…

_**Casa de los Sawada´s+++**_

Y como de costumbre se fueron y pero por la hora, sus dos mejores amigos no pudieron quedarse, ya que era algo tarde.

-Oh Tsu-kun volviste – hablo como siempre con su tono despreocupado Nana Sawada – Eh, Tsu-kun ¿y ese niño? – le pregunto ahora preocupada.

-B-Bueno lo encontré cuando venia, creo que se perdió – le respondió.

-Oh, pobre niño será mejor que duerma, mañana lo ayudaremos – le dijo – Vete a bañar, pronto la cena estará lista – le dijo antes de seguir cocinado.

-S-Si oka-san – le respondió un aturdido Tsuna.

Vaya, lio el que fue hacer que el niño se despegara de Tsunayoshi, aunque cierto Arcobaleno tenía ciertas sospechas… Y por que ¿no? Tambien celos, si… Celos.

-Ese niño, y Dame-Tsuna Hm – solo susurraba el Arcobaleno, mientras entraba a la habitación del su Dame-estudiante.

-Creo que deberías levantarte – le hablo el pequeño Hitman – Se que estas despierto.

El niño mientras estaba dándole la espalda al otro "infante" – Arcobaleno sonrío.

-Vaya, tenia razón oto-chan y oto-sama – le respondió, con cierto toque serio y algo "soberbio".

Cosa que el otro noto, esa actitud, era igual a…

-Hm ya veo – le respondió con una sonrisa "maquiavélica" – Supongo que no debería intervenir, pero también me divertiré… Pero, eso si mantente alejado de mi Dame-estudiante. – le dijo, pero lo ultimo con un tono algo amenazador.

-Eres tal cual… Hm mejor no digo nada – solo le respondió – Pero… Yo debo de seguir con mi misión – dijo antes de bajarse de la cama.

El Hitman solo bajo su fedora y sonrió. Sus sospechas o mas bien su duda fue quitada.

En eso el castaño salió del baño con su pijama puesta.

-¿Reborn? – Hablo – E-Espera, ¡¿D-Donde esta el niño? – le grito pero no tan alto.

-Salió por la ventana – le respondió como si nada, pero su "as" era que ya sabía donde estaba o estaría al menos – Creo que tomo la ruta hacia Nami-chuu.

-¡N-Nami-chuu! ¡Hiiiii! ¡Donde esta Hibari-san! – Casi le daba un infarto – Dile a oka-san que me dormí – le dijo Tsuna – _"yo que muero de hambre" - _Ese niño waaa – dijo y a la vez se sujetaba sus cabellos y después antes de cambiarse velozmente y salía por su ventana… Así como ciertas personas entraban y salían de la misma.

-"_Espero que Hibari-san, no lo muerda hasta la muerte HIIII"- _pensó como ultimo y el Hitman solo sonreía.

-Mamma, Tsuna dijo que saldría por eso no vino a cenar– soltó el Hitman – El niño se escapo.

-Ara, ara, ese Tsu-kun – respondió la madre – Tenemos que hablar con la policía – dijo preocupada.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Mamma – le dijo intentando calmarla – Tsuna se encargara.

-Oh, Reborn-kun, espero tengas razón – le respondió mientras suspiraba.

Y así la casa Sawada estaba en una "calma"… Y cenando…

* * *

_***+*+*+* - Cárcel de Nam… Es decir… Escuela Secundaria Namimori - *+*+*+* Hora: 10:30pm (N/A: el tiempo pasa)**_

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? – cuestionaba un azabache con un ceño fruncido.

-Hiii… Emmm Hi-Hibari-s-san d-de casualidad no vio a un niño por aquí – pregunto totalmente nervioso el castaño.

-Hm si te refieres a un herbívoro si, esta adentro sígueme – solo le dijo el azabache.

-S-Si – le respondió.

Y así iba el menor detrás de ese "carnívoro". Y el origen de ese "problemita" estaba descansado cómodamente… En el sofá del comité de disciplina. Pero de la nada se levanto y se tallo un poco sus ojos.

-Hola aaaaah – saludo casual. Bostezando un poco y a la vez moviendo sus piernitas una hacia delante y la otra hacia atrás.

Tsuna se quedo helado, casi un bloque de hielo. Nervioso se encontraba a más no poder.

-Tsuna~ - dijo el niño mientras, de la nada saltaba hacia los brazos del jefe mafioso… O próximo…

-_"Parte 2" - _ pensó. Taiyo~

-Mmm, bien ahora dime como te llamas, pequeño – le intento hablar serio el castaño – Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

-Jeje, - sonrió leve – Me llamo Tai… - dijo.

-¿Tai? – Murmuro – Mmm pensé que era algo como Taiyo jajaja – reía el de ojos cafés. Pero sin duda toda esa escena era observada por los ojos de un azabache, que sin duda noto que ese niño mentía, y claro era un pequeño carnívoro.

-Quiero dormir – susurro cansado el niño – Durmamos juntos si…

La cara de los únicos presentes en esa oficina se torno ciertamente sorprendidas. Bueno el que cargaba al niño estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-Hiiii – solo chillo – Hiii n-no mal piense, H-Hibari-san – continuo con miedo.

Pero algo había en ese niño que impedía decirle que no.

(N/A: cof, cof igual que su padre-madre cof cof cof)

-Yo no tengo problema con ello – respondió como si nada.

El azabache no pudo contener esa sonrisa ladina. Sin duda y sabia lo que quería decir ese niño.

-_"Sera mejor que te apures, alguien mas podría ganártelo. Yo te digo lo que se, Oto-sama" – _eso era lo que le había dicho. Y ahora lo seguía recordando.

Aquel chiquillo no era mas ni menos que su hijo, Taiyo Vongola – Di Hibari – El niño le había contando que su "misión" era juntarlo con cierto herbívoro castaño, bajo de estatura, ojos grandes y que seria "su jefe" ya que algo estaba siendo dañado en la brecha de su espacio-tiempo en su época algo estaba pasando y eso no debía pasar.

-Lo que sucedía en esta época o sucedería:  
Cierto Herbívoro-piña, planeaba conquistar a otro herbívoro castaño –

- la oración: Herbívoro-Piña + Conquistar + castaño –

Lo convenció de inmediato después de todo, tenía un lado tremendamente posesivo…

-¿S-Seguro H-Hibari-san? – quiso corroborar que no era una ilusión, o de plano quizá si estaba enloqueciendo…

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir dos veces la misma cosa, Sawada Tsunayoshi – le respondió tajante.

-E-Entendido – le respondió.

* * *

**~~~~ Hogar del Lob... Es decir "Hogar de Hibari K." ~~~~**

Y así partieron con destino a la casa de Kyoya. Pero antes el castaño aviso que se quedaría en casa de un "amigo"…

-Llegamos – solo dijo el azabache, en un suspiro cansado.

-S-Si solo dijo el castaño.

Y así se cambio en un rápido momento. Le daba vergüenza que le vieran, y por que ¿no? Lo admitía, sentía que Hibari observaba cada movimiento que hacia. Mientras jugaba con el niño. Esa oración al pensarla o verla le daba escalofríos… Sin embargo todo eso parecía algo bizarro… Parecía la escena que hacían en su familia cuando venia su padre de "visita".

-_"¡U-Un momento!" – _gritaba su mente… Eso era… ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Su intuición despertó… De su in-notable letargo.

-Dime algo, tu no eres de esta época, ¿verdad? – hablo un Tsuna realmente serio pero a la vez cálido.

El chico habia sido descubierto.

-Supuse que tarde o temprano me descubrirías mamma – le dijo.

-¿Mamma? Espera… Y-Yo ahora le volvió su yo Dame – HIIIIIII…

-Eres lento, Herbívoro – le dijo el azabache quien de la nada lo tomo de su cintura y lo abrazo.

-Jeje y si, ¡mi nombre es Taiyo! – Grito efusivo – Por hoy no hagan nada pervertido mientras duermo ¡EH! – les dijo haciendo que los colores se le subieran a los presentes, si incluso a Hibari Kyoya…

Después del descubrimiento y decirse ciertas cosas… Se dispusieron a dormir, claro con el menor en medio…

**** - KHR – Día siguiente - ** **

Taiyo, había desaparecido solo dejo una nota.

_Queridos Oto-chan, Oto-sama:_

_Me alegra a ver pasado, un tiempo con sus jóvenes yo (aunque no fue mucho tiempo)… En un futuro muy cercano me verán, aunque obviamente yo no los recordare jeje simplemente ahora no se separen ¿nee? _

_Todo volverá a su curso ya que la piña bastarda no hizo ya nada en mi época :) _

_Ahora si, hagan sus cosas pervertidas que siempre hacen cuando voy a la escuela… Cierto..._

_Tengan cuidado… Ya que los he visto jejeje. _

_Ah y se que no debo decir esto, pero Oto-sama, tendrás mucho tiempo para "jugar" con oto-chan. A partir de los 25 o 28 años tengan cuidado jejejeje…._

_PD: Lamento el insulto, pero padre me dice que diga lo que piense como todo carnívoro que soy. Aunque tu mamma me regañas._

_PD2: Todos los que me vieron, no recordaran nada jejeje es una medida de seguridad. Menos ustedes._

_PD de la PD: Si, lo se, espero no haber causado problemas._

_PD3: Mamma tu seras la madre, cof doncel cof._

_ATTE:_

_Taiyo Vongola Di hibari._

Ahora había un castaño totalmente en shock…

Y un azabache con una mirada divertida. Y con su instinto carnívoro despierto (N/A: si saben a lo que me refiero cof cof)

-Tsunayoshi, vamos a jugar – le dijo tomándolo de su cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza…

-HIIIIIII Ngh, H-Hibari-s-san ahaha – se escucho un jadeo….

Una mañana divertida para ambos… No, solo para el azabache y su carnívoro despierto…

**** LEJOS DE AHÍ ** **

****Unos ojos que estaban en otro edificio esperaban el regreso del niño.

*PUFF*

-Siempre eres salvaje, Kyoya - murmuro, mientras se quitaba la capucha, era Tsuna con 10 años mas. Lucia ligeramente mas alto y tenia una coleta mas o menos similar a la de Mukuro.

-Hm, quizá, pero así te gusta - le dijo pícaro el azabache de igual edad.

El castaño se sonrojo violentamente. Mientras apartada la mirada... Por verse descubierto.

-Volví, ¿como lo hice? - apareció de la nada. Después de una cortina de humo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Taiyo - le dijo mientras lo cargaba. Y le besaba su frente.

-Fue bueno tomar la bazuca de Irie Shoichi, aquí solo marca que tardaste como 20 minutos - decía el azabache mientras le acariciaba la cabeza - Buen chico - le dijo - cumpliste bien - sonrió.

y así otro humo los envolvió y se regresaron a su tiempo.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

_JAJAJAJA ¿Y QUE LES PARECIO? O FUE HORRIBLE, DIGANLO Y LO QUITO T.T O BUENO NO SE QUIZA LO COMPONGA O QUE SE YO XDDD _

_Y LAMENTO QUE CIERTAS COSAS HAYAN PASADO RAPIDO, QUIZA INCONCLUSAS, ETC, ETC._

_PERO FUE ALGO DE PRONTO ASI DE "FLASH" X3 _

_AAH Y TAMBIEN SI FUE HORRENDAMENTE LARGO O ABURRIDO NO LO SEE ;) _

**_ACLARACIÓN_**_**: **_

_1.- Reborn se sentía celoso, pero por que nunca es sujetado por Tsuna, así como a veces sostiene a lambo… O bien al pequeño Taiyo xD._

_2.- El asunto o problema era que el Mukuro de la otra época o como quieran jeje pensaba cambiar el pasado, para obviamente cambiar el futuro. A su beneficio._

_creo es todo._

_Ufff me volé la barda *-* por primera vez escribo tanto =3 awww jajaja son 13 hojas aprox. TwT por que no escribo algo así con los otros capis de mis otros fic´s uff *se tira sobre su escritorio* jajaja ok yaaa._

_Jajaja dejen Reviews ¡Onegai!... _

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**26-06-2012 – 10:49pm**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno me aparezco por aquí de new con la 2da parte, del supuesto fic que según yo, ya habia terminado D: es decir, lo que pasa es que como andaba asi de distraída no note, que no le puse "Complete" … O-O

Pero bueno aqui esta XDD ya que veo que a todas les gusto XD :

¡Sin mas que decir, a Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B**__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja).

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai, mención de MPreg. En este capitulo solo a mi parecer será Lemmon. +18… (En serio tengan cuidado por que esta vez, lo hice (intente) hacerlo mas detallado XDD)

* * *

**Capitulo 2. **

**** ¿Nosotros? ¡Padres! ****

Después de que Taiyo junto con sus padres se fueron a su respectiva época. Hibari y Tsunayoshi todavía seguían en la casa del primero.

-B-Bueno, yo… Hibari-san emm me voy a casa – hablo algo tímido el castaño.

-Hm – solo dijo el azabache. Pero en realidad no quería decirle que se fuera, siendo sincero por su orgullo no quería decirle que se fuera.

-Entonces, hasta la próxima vez Hiba… - no termino su frase ya que un brazo lo tomo por su delgada cintura y lo atrajo al pecho del más alto ya que con la otra mano detuvo la puerta que iba a hacer abierta por el otro.

El castaño abrió sus ojos color miel-canela y sin duda se sorprendió al ver lo que le reflejaban esos ojos fríos y de color azul-metalizado. Tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos ocultos pero había uno que se notaba más… Algo que no puede descifrar el menor… Era… Era… ¿Deseo?

-No, no lo harás – solo dijo el azabache. Mientras empezaba a besarlo en la parte de atrás de su cuello y con su mano libre se colaba en debajo de su camisa y pellizcaba sus tetillas. El castaño gemia, al parecer era sensible… Se sentía mareado.

Hibari lo tomo de su cintura y se lo puso en su hombro. El castaño estaba sonrojado… Por que Hibari le apretó un poco su trasero…

Llegaron a la habitación en la cual habían dormido y lo tiro ahí, Hibari se sentía como un lobo acorralando a su presa el castaño con un poco mas de "razón" se iba alejando hacia atrás, hasta que choco con el respaldo de la cama.

Kyoya sonrió perversamente y con tal agilidad separo sus piernas y se ponía encima del castaño. Este se sorprendió ya, lo sabia, estaba jodido pero más bien ya esperaba algo como eso. Por parte de Hibari el seria salvaje…

El azabache al ver la mirada que tenía su "presa" sonrió y se acerco al rostro sonrojado del niño, empezó a lamer sus labios y mordió un poco inferior. Pero lo no como para herirlo, ahora sus manos estaban debajo de la camisa del menor, al mismo tiempo estimulaba ambos pezones, los estrujaba, los tiraba un poco hacia arriba y los movía en círculos.

Tsunayoshi empezaba a sentirse como perdido y sin duda alguna era, por que se estaba excitando. Ya que empezaba a tener calor.

El mayor siguió con su labor, al ver la mirada que tenia Sawada, ahora besaba su cuello y dejaba marcas que serian algo difíciles de vestir o bien ocultar.

Con rapidez le quito el chaleco, ya que estorbaba. La camisa de abajo ya se encontraba totalmente abierta.

* * *

El se encontraba encima del castaño, cuidando de no aplastarlo ya que solo quería retenerlo un poco para que no huyera, aunque el mismo sabia que no se iría.

Se empezó a quitar su camisa y sensualmente se aflojaba y desanudaba la corbata… menor al ver lo que hacia el azabache se sonrojo…

Su mente ahora ya se sentía dominada. Simplemente ya se dejaría llevar.

-Hi-Hibari-san – hablaba excitado.

-No, dime Kyoya – le susurro en su oído, su tono era lujurioso. Cuando hacia eso, rápidamente ato la su corbata en las muñecas del chico que tenia debajo de él.

-¿eh? P-Por q-que… ahaa – intentaba hablar el castaño cuando noto que hibari lo había amarrado… y ahora iba besando su torso y con sus manos todavía seguía masajeando uno de sus pezones, seguía bajando ahora se topo con su ombligo, el cual delineo con su lengua caliente… Con su mano libre, delineo la línea de la columna causándole un escalofrio delicioso…

-aah, k-kyo-y-ya ngh – gemía quedamente el niño. Quería cerrar sus piernas, pero el mayor se lo impedía, ahora le estaba desabrochando sus pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente para que se vieran su ropa interior.

Un pequeño bulto se hacia notar. El azabache mordió por sobre la ropa interior el castaño soltó un gemido mas escandaloso…

-Aaaah… Ngh – gimió.

Ahora era despojado de su camisa y su pantalón, este alzo sus piernas inconscientemente para que así se los quitaran sin problemas el azabache pensó en algo perverso cuando vio esa acción. Tan rápido como le quito el pantalón se fue la ropa interior del castaño.

Dejando a la vista su pequeño miembro y su entrada. El azabache se relamió los labios, pero el castaño ahora si que le dio miedo su mirada demostraba algo, pero no supo por esta vez, identificarlo.

Abrió las piernas del niño y las empujo hasta que chocaron con su propio pecho.

-Hiii K-K-yoya noo, ngh – quería detenerlo, esa posición para el era vergonzosa.

Con lujuria empezó a lamer su pene desde la base hasta la punta y empujo al castaño de nuevo, ya que se había sentado. Coloco una de sus piernas en su hombro izquierdo. Y la otra la tenía por debajo de su brazo derecho, Tsunayoshi se intentaba liberar de la amarra…

Y casi lo lograba pero el azabache lo detuvo.

-Quieres participar Tsu-na-yo-shi-– le dijo sensual y apretó un poco su pene y con una ligera chupada en la punta de este el castaño se corrió y el azabache se trago todo…

-Delicioso – le dijo luego lo beso haciéndole probar su esencia aunque no lo admitiría ese beso húmedo lo excito de sobremanera. La saliva escurría en las comisuras de sus labios. Sus lenguas se tocaban, rosaban, se chupaban pero por el molesto pero necesario Oxigeno se separaron.

- ammf – gimio y jadeaba el castaño. Ahora sus brazos se liberaron y se lanzo encima del azabache.

-Kyoya, eres tan malo – hablo con tono juguetón e inocente, ahora este empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a despojarle de la camisa, para que quedaran en igual de condición.

-Hm – solo dijo el mayor y sonrió.

Pero como todo el valor que tenia el castaño este se fue y se cohibió. Casi quería salir corriendo pero el azabache lo detuvo, le sujeto su muñeca y lo condujo a su entrepierna. Un gran bulto se sentía, y claro también que estaba muy caliente…

-Tu me tienes así, Tsuna – le dijo en un susurro en su oreja y luego le mordió el lóbulo.

Ahora el castaño se sonrojo al extremo, el azabache lo noto y se quito la única prenda que le quedaba, ahora exhibía su "gran carnívoro" en todo su esplendor.

Ahora se encontraba sentado y con el menor entre sus piernas.

-Anda – le dijo mientras con sus dedos el pulgar y ahora el índice abría la boca de Tsunayoshi y metía su miembro en esa cálida boquita.

Tsunayoshi se sentía algo nervioso por semejante acto pero la sensación que tuvo fue algo extraña no le disgusto para nada… ahora lamia la punta ya que no le cavia en su boca. Lamia y chupaba…

Subía y bajaba en la longitud del mayor pero luego sintió algo raro, era Hibari suspiro un poco.

-Usa tu boca – le indico y así lo hizo… y de algo inesperado mordió un poco y a la vez succionaba, luego sintió que su miembro era como ¿jaloneado? Y aun con el miembro de Hibari gimió y miro, Hibari le estaba masturbando.

-Suficiente – hablo el mayor y soltó un leve gemido. Ya era hora.

Pero antes probaría algo… se hizo hacia atrás y volteo Tsunayoshi, lo acomodo y como si se hubieran conectado ahora hacían un… 69…

Ambos acostados pero con el menor encima lo preparaba… metía dos dedos primero hacia círculos y luego expandía su entraba haciendo un movimiento de "tijeras" y también lamia su miembro al mismo tiempo, además ya era demasiado tiempo y realmente aquello de su entrepierna dolía un poco… El castaño ya se había corrido dos veces así que era mejor hacerlo de una buena vez antes de que empezara a agotar más…

* * *

Continuo ahora con tres de sus dedos, el castaño suspiraba… y gemía sin parar.

Lo volteo y espero a que sus ojos se encontraran… sus ojos veían una vista excitante el castaño sonrojado, con un poco saliva escurriendo en una de las comisuras de sus sonrosados labios y sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Voy a…- le dijo un poco mas excitado. Pero lo silencio una mano era, obviamente la de su amado. De paso beso el dorso y lo lamio…

Se posiciono y entro de una sola estocada, sabia que si lo hacia lento dolería mas.

-AAAAAHH – el oji-miel grito al sentir la intromisión de lleno, jadeaba sin parar…

-Ngh, eres tan estrecho – hablo en un suspiro el azabache, se sentía tan bien, estar dentro de su conejito. Pero de nuevo empezó a masturbar un poco más su miembro para que se mitigara el dolor

Por eso se quedaron por un momento quietos. Mientras lo masturbaba…

-Kyo-y-ya – intentaba hablar luego gimió un poco el castaño y movió su cadera, como indicando que ya podía moverse.

El azabache capto ese "mensaje" y empezó a moverse, primeramente algo lento para que se acostumbrara y luego empezó a hacerlo mas rápido.

-Aha, ahaaa, Ngh aaammmff – gemia sin parar – ahaaha se siente t-tan –b-b-ieen aaaaah – gemía mas y hasta ronroneaba – AHAHAAAA AAAH – al parecer el azabache encontró su punto "dulce" y le dio mucho mas fuerte, acomodo las piernas del menor en sus hombros y lo penetro con mas fuerza y rapidez.

-AAAAH – gemía más.

-Ngh, aah – suspiraba el azabache se sentía en el cielo… la entrada de su niño le apretaba deliciosamente y también la calidez que tenia.

_ Bueno algo más tenía que tener en común el castaño con su llama/elemento _

Sentía que ya pronto se correría, lo sentía, ese cosquilleo…

Empujo las piernas que estaban en sus hombros ahora al pecho del castaño se besaron con lujuria, pero inesperadamente lo volteo dejando su torso en la cama y alzo su cadera, se movía velozmente sin duda el menor que tenia abajo jadeaba como un animal en ¿celo?

Ya, era quizá su limite, se corrieron al mismo tiempo… Se sentía tan aliviado y se dejo caer encima de la espalda Sawada. Y lo abrazo un poco, aun no se salía de él.

Después de que recuperaran un poco su aliento, lo volvió a voltear como estaban hace un momento… Y se mancho un poco del semen del pequeño Jefe que seguía algo desorientado.

Se acerco mas y lo beso, pero fue mas delicado… luego salió y escucho un quejido del menor. En los ojos de este se veía que andaba todavía algo perdido por el reciente y gran orgasmo…

-Ahora eres mío – le susurro…

El chico sonrió levemente, y tal cual se vio así mismo y vio que algo espeso y caliente escurriéndose entre sus piernas…

Kyoya lo acomodo en su pecho y tomo la sabana para cubrirse, se sentía tan bien ahora mismo…

Ya ahora nada importaba… después de todo, aun habia mucho tiempo para seguir "jugando"….

Ante ese pensamiento sonrió mas pero cuando iba a decirle algo a su ya pareja vio que se quedo dormido, quizá le exigió mucho, para ser la primera vez…

-Te amo, mi Tsunayoshi – le dijo mientras besaba un poco su frente y delicadamente sus labios.

-Yo también, Kyoya – soltó en un suspiro el castaño… con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora solo tendría que ver que nadie mas que el lo tocara y eso incluía a cierto peli-azul de ojos bicolores… Por que él no era ciego, el sabia que en su frase de "tomar tu cuerpo para destruir a la mafia" también tenia un doble sentido...

Después el también se rindió y durmió abrazando a su castaño, pero cuando se acurruco mas sintió que su castaño, la piel de este olía como a canela o miel algo dulce, sin duda se reconforto mas…

**: FIN : **

**~.GRACIAS POR LEER.~**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Muajajajajajaja *.* he estado (intentando mas que nada) perfeccionar mis lemmon´s .w. **

**Emm y como me fue, ¿les gusto?... o sigo dando vergüenza en ello D: ... Me senti taaaan asdasdassdassd *o* escribiendo esto XDDD **

**Realmente una parte de mi siente que se volo la barda pero otra no xD es que siento que fue tan, tan, no se XDD pero algo jajaja..**

**PD: **AAh no me gusta el nuevo sistema de FF D: no se como se llaman las que dejaron o bien comentaron con "Guest" -_-, les pido por favor a aquellas que no tengan cuenta que por favor en el espacio donde comentan ponga su nombre con un "Atte"(obviamente al final XD) por que me da pena no ponerle sus nombres u_u

_******:D ¡RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS! :D**_

**Isis-Ea (IsisEa)** (lamento ponerlo así xD a ver si no se borra ._.): Jajaja como ves, aquí esta la continuación que se supone no abría pero me anime a hacerla XD y sobre mi otro fic, emm en ese si te fallo, todavia no tengo nada ;W;... Pero intentare apurarme ¿vale?

**Guest 1:** Jajaja eso intento XD de echo he estado intentando cambiar mi estilo :3 pero como siempre manteniendo mi propio estilo a la vez :D algo raro de explicar XDDD

**Guest 2:** Jajaja Gracias :3 anima saber que alguien espera a que escriba otro jeje pero bueno todo a su tiempo XDD que con chance y quizá si haga mas, (del pequeño Taiyo) pero todavía no aseguro nada ;) ya que tengo mas ideas para escribir, pero necesito tiempoo ;w; y que mi lapt se recupere...

**kurotsuki-tania1827**: Jajaja espero lo hayas leído XD y si, fue Lemmon :3 espero te haya gustadoo ^^

**bianchixgokudera25**: Jajajaja ya me fije que eres pervertida Bianchi-san ^u^ (Hib: aja y la que escribió todo eso - yo: ejem cof, cof *silba*)... Y si, Taiyo tiene que ser igual que Hibari pero con ciertos toques de inocencia de Mamma-Tsu XDDD y si en el nombre me vole con buscarle uno XDD y creo que si quedo muy bien *-* kyaa XDD ok, ok me calmo xD

**Guest : LILY VONGOLA:** uff jaja Taiyo-kun con esta hace su 2da aparicion XD y como ya dije no te preocupes, yo realmente nunca dejaria sin terminar ningun fic, me alegro que me sigas leyendo ^^...

**Guest 3:** jeje bueno me alegro que te haya gustado, a veces pienso que el humor no me sale del todo bien XD y aquí esta y estuvo el lemmon :3

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =)**

**03-07-2012 / 10:48PM**

* * *

SI QUIEREN LES DEJO MI FB: "Alexandra Nikolaevich Torres" la foto de mi perfil es la mis que la que tengo aquí en mi Profile... Solo dejen en un mensaje que son del FF y con gusto las acepto. Así de paso y si puedo les aviso cuando actualizo o haya actualizado ^^. Y también por si gustan platicar conmigo XD

**FANFICS ACTUALIZADOS:**

**-¿Nosotros? ¡Padre! - Terminado - Capitulo 2. **

**-Jefe y algo mas. Capitulo 8. - Aun en curso -**

**PENDIENTES:**

**-SWAT VONGOLA. - Aun en curso - Proximo cap. 6**

**-Mi Hyper yo & Yo. - Aun en curso - Proximo cap. 3**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
